


A New World of Love

by MysticMedusa



Series: Unitl Eternity [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer Ships It, M/M, Michael Ships it, Outer Space, Protective Michael, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Dean and Sam are once again reincarnated. They have the memories of their past lives but they're angels are nowhere in sight





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightStar789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/gifts).



> This story was requested by MidnightStar789. I really enjoyed writing this and as always comments are appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ^_^

Dean Winchester had seen monsters, he’d seen angels, and he’d seen God and pagan gods. Of course these were all things in his past lives which he was only half certain were real. He remembered hunting creatures that would make any other human shake in fear and he remembered being a photographer and a soldier. To say these odd memories didn’t distract him from his current life would be a lie. On a few occasions he would find himself talking with friends about things that were from a life he was no longer living.

By the time he was almost through high school he’d become the source of rumors and whispers in the halls as the crazy kid who couldn’t tell fantasy from reality. He didn’t really care when he found himself graduating high school with no friends. He’d been without friends before and he’d been fine.

He had no idea where his old friends were but those thoughts were worlds away now. He smiled at the thought as he stared out to see the ship make his way past Mars. Never in his many lifetimes would he have ever thought he’d be in space traveling the universe to see if there really was life out there.

“Dean are you going to just keep staring out the window?”

Dean turned to look at his brother who had shared his career choice in more than one lifetime. Sam was still Sam even now. The tall moose of a man who was to smart for his own good and was rarely without some kind of book to bury himself in for far to long.

“Hey Sammy, have you checked out this view?”

Dean of course had been to much of a coward to mention the past lives he remembered to Sam. He had lost all his friends already and he couldn’t bear to lose the only one who had stood beside him even after death.

“Yes Dean, I saw the view already. You know this isn’t a field trip, we have work to do.”

Dean returned to watching as he whispered, “Man if I had known back when we were hunters that we’d have a life like this….”

His voice trailed off and he didn’t realize Sam was still there watching. His younger brother heard the comment but said nothing. Sam had never talked about their past lives because he knew Dean already had enough problems separating the past from the present. Sam was better at separating his past from his present and could manage to focus on their current life.

He left his brother to stare as he went back to what their actual job was on the ship.  He wanted to be prepared for when they arrived at their destination and he already knew with Dean slacking off he wouldn’t be getting much sleep before they arrived. He was right as always as Dean reappeared just as they were landing at their destination. Sam had managed to get a little bit of sleep in between tasks so he would be alert in case they ran into danger. He was thankful for his knowledge about fighting from being a hunter and a soldier because he was certain he was going to need it.

“Ready to go Sammy?”

Sam got to his feet and looked at his brother. Dean was ready to go and Sam was pretty sure his brother had gotten more sleep than him.

“If I get killed it’ll be your fault.” Sam said with a yawn.

“Dude what did I do?” Dean asked following him as he went to get ready to depart from the ship.

“Because someone decided to slack off I was left doing a two person job by myself. I’ve barely slept so you’re going to have to watch my back.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re being over dramatic Sammy, we’ve gone much longer without sleep.”

Sam said nothing knowing Dean was referring to their time as hunters. He almost wondered if Dean mentioned the past around him more to see if he’d react and tell him he wasn’t crazy. As much as Sam wanted to give his brother that comfort and tell him he remembered to he knew it would only make Dean live more in the past than the present.

“You ready?”

Dean was grinning from ear to ear as they stood by the entrance of the ship. Each with their weapons ready in case this new world they were exploring wasn’t friendly. 

“Hell yeah, it’s get started already.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile to. It reminded him of their time as hunters and he knew just like in their past life Dean had his back. They left the ship taking in the air around them. It was the first world they’d found that they could breathe on. As long as the planet wasn’t already inhabited humans hope to make the world their second home.

“So what did the scans show?”

“Well you would know if you’d been doing your job.” Sam said half jokingly.

“Bite me.”

Sam shook but couldn’t help but smile as they continued on.

“The planet looks to be a lot like earth. It has large bodies of water and plant life.”

Sam was watching everything around them as they walked but he couldn’t help but think the world looked oddly familiar. He looked at Dean who had stopped walking and saw his brother looked to be thinking the same thing.

“This place looks familiar, doesn’t it?”

Sam looked around and it took a few moments before they both looked at each other and said at the same time, “Purgatory.”

Dean tightened his grip on the weapon looking less than pleased at their realization.

“Purgatory isn’t a planet right? It’s a different dimension or something right?”

Dean shrugged.

“I mean it looks like it but doesn’t feel the same. Hopefully there aren’t any monsters here like there are in purgatory, I’d hate to have to go through that whole mess again.”

Sam remembered not looking for Dean when he was in purgatory and it was bad enough he felt bad about it. He didn’t like being reminded of his past mistake.

“So you do remember our previous lives.”

Sam shrugged as he continued forward realizing he’d messed up.

“Have you tried calling Gabriel?”

Dean caught up with him and Sam cursed silently being asked the question he hoped Dean wouldn’t ask.

“Yeah Dean I tried. I prayed all the time but he hasn’t answered.”

Dean said nothing as they walked. Both still keeping their eyes and ears open to anything that might show they weren’t alone on the planet. So far there was nothing but both were well trained not to let their guard down.

“Did you try calling Cas?”

Dean’s expression changed and Sam knew it had been the same thing as with him.

“Why the hell aren’t the angels answering us?”

Sam had some hope that maybe there was a reason for it but Cas never ignored Dean.

“Maybe they got tired of us?”

Dean grabbed Sam and slammed him against the nearest tree.

“Don’t you dare say that. You know Cas and Gabe love us. Even after we died they still watched over us.”

Sam wanted to be hopeful but he had prayed every night for Gabe to show up. He tried to tell Dean that but a sudden growl caught their attention as both raised their weapons ready to fight whatever creature was coming their way. The area they were in didn’t have enough trees to hide anything big but when the growling stopped with no sign of the beast it was coming from both relaxed a bit.

“Great, what do you want to bet our luck is still the same as when we were hunters?”

Sam looked around before something made him look up. He had only a moment to push Dean out of the way of the creature that looked like a fur covered Wendigo.

“Sam!”

The creature was fast like a wendigo and before Dean could fully realize what had happened Sam was gone. Dean stood searching for any sign that would tell him which way the creature took him but the creature hadn’t left a single sign of which way it had gone or come from.

“Damn it…”

Dean felt helpless as he collapsed to his knees hoping that his little brother was still alive.

“Damn it Cas if your still there I don’t care if you got sick of me. I need your help….Sam was captured. Please…please help me save him.”

He didn’t expect an answer but the sound of wings was followed by the sound like an animal being strangled. He span around as he rushed to his feet with his weapon raised.

“Cas?”

He looked from the angel to the others and saw Gabriel holding an unconscious Sam while Lucifer held the creature that had taken him. Lucifer looked pissed off as he snapped the creature’s neck before dropping it’s corpse.

“Dean I wanted to come before but we were at war.”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms holding him tightly.

“Thank you for saving Sam.”

Michael pulled them apart and stood in front of Dean looking less than happy with the situation.

“Do not ever assume my brother does not love you mortal. He fought on the front lines to end our war as quickly as possible all so he could return to your side.”

Dean apologized again before Michael allowed him to be near Cas again.

“Why the hell did you two end up on this planet? I’m surprised you two lasted this long.”

Dean looked at Gabriel who’s gaze only held concern as he looked at Sam.

“What is this place?”

Lucifer looked a bit amused as he pointed at the creature.

“Father made many worlds capable of becoming home to humans. This one however was where father left Eve’s experiments. This guy here is a werewolf wendigo hybrid.”

Dean didn’t want to think what the creature would have done with Sam if the angels hadn't saved him.

“So defiantly don’t want to stay here.”

Michael gave a small smile.

“No you don’t. This is among the weakest of the creatures that reside here. If you’re looking for a second earth you might want to try a few planets over.”

Dean stared at Michael a moment before they both smiled.

“What I’m hearing is road trip with our favorite angels. You think you have enough vacation days for that Michael?”

The archangel gave him a look as both Cas and Lucifer smiled.

“We just won a war; I have enough vacation days to do whatever the fuck I want. Let’s go, I’m driving.”

Dean stared at Cas wondering if Michael knew how to drive their ship. Lucifer was already trying to talk Michael out of driving while Gabriel was still carrying the unconscious Sam as he began listing of the candy he was going to create the moment they were in the ship.


End file.
